boobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
Boobusters Wiki:Editing Guidelines
Manners and Ethics Before writing articles or editing them, it would be a good idea to think about who is reading this, and if the content is useful to the reader. Content for Fans Do not address content within the page as bad or wrong. If there is issues with content like say "", make a Criticism section on the page. Fans shouldn't feel threatened by content. Respect Fellow Editors While not a problem at this wiki, it is better to address it before hand than to clean up afterwords. If you are having issues with edits of another editor or the administrator, you need to address it. There are a number of ways to deal with it including: *Using the Talk page for the article *Ask an Administrator of the wiki to resolve the ordeal Credit for a Edit While it is important to acknowledge who made comments on talk/discussion, it isn't as useful to do that on articles. Articles are meant to be a group effort, and the credit is to the Ghostbusters Wiki as a whole, therefore nothing here is owned by any of the editor/supporters of the wiki. Adding credits for users on articles will be seen as a form of vandalism, and will be removed. Basic Editing Rules *When editing an article, take into account the article's current design of information. *If a section or more of information is going to be added, make sure the content looks like content of similar articles. *It is never a good thing to take text off an article. If more than a sentence of text is being erased, it may be a better idea to go the the talk page of the article and ask to remove the text, and explain why. *No information should be directly copied from another website or source. That means even from other wiki projects. Video Adding The wiki doesn't want videos posted due to their limited lifespan. Also, some may end up getting taken down as soon as they are discovered due to copyrights. The only videos that should ever be posted are official ones made by Sony. Any videos added should be done by the administrators for this wiki. Page Design Guidelines *Every wiki page, of course, requires a brief summary at the beginning of every article, beginning with the name of the article in bold. *Once the character boxes are up, we'll be able to put in pictures, occupations, list which films/series the character appeared in, and put a link to the IMDB profile for each actor. *Beyond this, a personality section is pretty common. *Also, there can be some room for describing their role in whichever movie they were in, subdivided into a section for "" and ", or "" and "". *Some trivia section (or a Notes section) is certainly welcome here, whereas it is not on the main wikipedia. *A See Also page that links to relating pages (maybe about toys, the character on the cartoon, etc.) *In keeping with the general interest in quotes, I think it is a good idea to have an identifying quote at the top of each character page; something that in some way defines that character. Coming soon! *Boobusters Wiki:Editing Characters (Major, Minor, and Ghosts) *Boobusters Wiki:Editing Crew (Actors, Graphic Artists, and Writers) *Boobusters Wiki:Editing Major Media (Movies, Shows, Video Games, Comic Series) *Boobusters Wiki:Editing Locations *Boobusters Wiki:Editing Foreign Markets Stubs Stubs at this wiki are any article under 320 bytes. Note that even if an article meets the 320 bytes it may still seem unfinished. To know how many bytes an article is, look at the "History" of the article (next to "Edit this page" at the top of the page). If it is at or under 320 bytes, edit the article and add a at the bottom of page/article. External Links An "External Links" section may be added with links to a website or social media links of a professional (i.e. Writer, Director, Actor, Artist, Editor), official websites of products, product review articles or are the video source of screen caps featured in "Gallery" section or mentioned in the "Development" section. Any reviews links added must be more informational in nature and shares information about the subject matter at hand and should be less opinion based. Reaction videos are not deemed informational and not allowed at the wiki. Sites with questionable adult material, security ratings, or feature unsafe ads are also not permitted. Exceptions will be approved by administrators and will have warnings next to the links. Quotes *I am aware that many of the fans of Ghostbusters' favorite bits of trivia are their favorite quotes. There is already a large amount of quotes gathered in the Wiki Quotes section for Ghostbusters. For the time being, at least, please refrain from adding superfluous quotes into the body of articles. **For each article, there can only be a total of one quote box and three quotes in a quote section elsewhere in the article. Note that audio file uploaded quotes don't follow this rule, however they can only be uploaded after permission is given by an administrator. (Please see the Sound and Video Policy‎ for more details.) category:Community